


为你而闪的爱

by xiebuzhou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou
Summary: *ooc警告*与原文无关*一切角色属于J.K.Rowling
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 3





	为你而闪的爱

1\. 选择一个夜晚  
“哈利？”  
林深叶茂，哈利抬头望不见天空，闪耀的月光却透过层叠的叶片照到地面，投下一束束银光，隐隐约约点亮未踏上的前方。  
“哈利？”又是那声特别的男音，一直呼唤着他的名字，从密林深处传来。  
“你是谁？”耳际吹过的是风的声音，没有人回应，瘦峋的树根挡住前进的方向，哈利驻足停在树旁，密林什么声音都没有。  
旁边的草丛悉悉索索传来响声，哈利猛地转头，矮小的灌木被里面作乱的东西弄得摇摆，哈利紧紧盯着，一只无聊的松鼠，摇着巨大的尾巴，好奇地打量这个不该出现的陌生客人，哈利只是看着，那松鼠又觉得无趣，爬上旁边的树干，隐没在林间。  
“哈利，到这来。”那声音像飘渺的烟雾，风吹便有，哈利翻过树根，长长的袍子沾上了泥土，但他并不在乎，此刻牵绕他的是那不停歇的呼喊。  
隔着一条溪流，平静的水面映着月光，对面的丛林又深又密，光像被吸走了，哈利看不清那一边的景象，匆忙出来也忘记了眼镜，“荧光闪烁”  
魔杖尖发出的光很亮，模糊地看见一个黑影，也穿着长长的黑袍，没有像哈利一样拖到地面，在半截小腿的位置。黑影转过来了，哈利看不清他的脸，那人应该长得很白，瘦高的身材，“哈利。”像叹息，又像呼唤，声音轻飘飘的，荡在空气中，舔舐哈利的耳朵。  
两人隔着水流，哈利的眼泪突然就流下来了，内心的酸胀像胡乱翻滚的海浪，不断拍打他的心脏，“哈利，别哭。”  
很久以前好像也有过这种感觉，哈利什么都不记得，或者说，什么都没发生过，所有都藏在黑暗中，哈利连自己都看不清。  
“不要哭。”黑影一步一步地走过来，水面浸过双脚，走到岸边却没有任何水迹，哈利只是站在那里。  
经过浸润的眼睛格外明亮，“它们真漂亮。”青年的双手抚过哈利的脸，指腹在眼尾轻蹭，青年很瘦也很高，哈利需要仰着头看他，皮肤白得过分，好像从来没见过阳光。  
“我叫汤姆，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”

2\. 在温柔的风里  
“今晚的口令是凤凰，我在那里等你。”  
哈利需要去赴约，他答应了汤姆，汤姆是个常见的名字，他问过院长，霍格沃茨学生一共有过十三个汤姆，却从来没有一个叫汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。他应该去见汤姆，哈利觉得他没有恶意，而且他想见到他。  
“凤凰。”  
他被允许进入，深夜的休息室没有人，哈利披着隐身衣，这是他第一次来其他学院的地盘，拉文克劳塔楼梯很长，又弯又窄，汤姆已经等着了，他坐在石砖上，两脚悬空，哈利也跟着爬上去坐着。  
这里视野很好，虽然没有天文课教室位置高，但也能一览四周风光，可惜今晚天气不好，云层遮住了月亮，无边的夜幕没有一丝亮光，哈利却看得见汤姆。  
他们安静地坐着，享受脸庞边吹来的风，风很轻柔，并不会让哈利感到冷，眼里不断延展的黑暗大地怀抱着数不清的安乐，这里有摇篮和梦境，动物的欢愉和不停歇的爱情。  
靠着的身体很暖，这是哈利无数次，在夜深人静的地方，与汤姆约会。没有特定的地方，只是宁静的夜晚。有时候约会的便条藏在课本里，两篇书页之间；有时候在洗澡时的镜子上，水汽留下的痕迹；有时候在飘来的树叶上，哈利捡起的绿色脉络里。此刻两人什么都不说，哈利有些昏昏欲睡。  
“哈利？”  
“嗯？”这是下意识地回应，听到自己名字产生的自然反应，就和有人拍肩膀就要回头看一样的举动。  
“睡吧。”汤姆的手搂住哈利的腰，像这个时期的每一个少年一样瘦弱，他甚至透过夏季轻薄的面料能摸到哈利的肋骨。  
哈利这一觉睡得很长，直到太阳升起，向世人施舍它的光芒，他被舍友叫醒，在白色的柔软床铺上。哈利不记得他是怎么回来的，现在他匆匆拿起书本跟上舍友的脚步。  
散乱的被子就耷在床边，延到地上，连枕头都是歪歪扭扭地放着，然后一只手把它捡起，一切都变成整齐的模样。  
……  
“我记得我好像没整理过……”哈利刚刚放好课本，就听见舍友在外面呼喊，“魁地奇马上开赛了，快走啦！”  
“来了来了。”

3\. 在涟漪的水边  
这是他们第一次在白天见面，哈利今天下午没有课，他走过黑湖边。想起自己还是刚入学那年，天气很好，阳光明媚，巨乌贼把触角伸出湖面，搁在岸边不断被湖水冲洗，自己跟着学长们一起挠它的触角，出其意料的柔软，当时惊喜的心情就算是现在，每每看到一群学生蹲坐在岸边和巨乌贼玩闹，也会在心里迸发出来。  
“笑什么呢？”汤姆的声音，被哈利刻进了脑海里，像自己的名字一样熟悉。  
也许是今天的阳光不够暖，巨乌贼并没有出现，湖岸边也因此没有多少人，三三两两地，很快又走了。  
哈利转过身来看着汤姆，他长高了，但也只是刚好到汤姆的下巴，他仍仰着头看他。  
汤姆的嘴角跟哈利的一样弯着，然后他拉住哈利的手，“我带你去一个地方。”  
很隐秘，哈利从未来过这，树林挡住了来自城堡的全部视线，这里也是湖岸边，石头胡乱堆在与水相接的地方。  
汤姆好像知道霍格沃茨的一切，哈利还是好奇，“你怎么知道这里的？”  
“一对热恋的情侣，我跟在他们身后找到的……”汤姆望着湖面，波光映着太阳，像给水面铺上一层金子。  
哈利觉得他们现在也像一对热恋的情侣，他没有说出来，他发现自己的脸有些发烫，哈利悄悄地脸红了。  
“哈利？”汤姆的脸转过来，哈利错开目光，他刚才没有听见汤姆再说什么。  
“你脸好红，热吗？”汤姆的手就这样摸上来，手指一直敞在袖子外，哈利感觉冰凉，脸上的温度慢慢降下来了。  
“你圣诞节会回家吗？”  
“不知道。”哈利的确不知道，现在离圣诞节还很早，太远的事情他现在没什么想法。  
“留下来陪着我，好吗？”汤姆的表情诚恳，直直地望着哈利。  
鬼使神差地，哈利就答应了，“好。”  
这是哈利认识汤姆这么久，他的表情完全显露出来，像个稚嫩的孩童。  
哈利给了他一个拥抱，然后汤姆紧紧地抱住了哈利。

4\. 我们就这样相识  
圣诞节这天雪下的很大，霍格沃茨到处都铺满一层厚厚的雪，哈利正穿过城堡中心，他准备回自己的宿舍，白色的雪地上留下一排深深的脚印。  
舍友都走了，哈利一个人留在宿舍里，整个学校的人都不多，圣诞节是团圆的日子。  
哈利是个孤儿，在哪里他都觉得一样，人们敬仰他的父母，给他们的儿子以尊重，却不施舍自己的温暖，但现在，他不是一个人了。  
“哈利。”汤姆终于能够正大光明地出现在宿舍里。  
哈利每次和他见面就像偷情。趁着舍友睡着时，哈利通常会躺在被窝里，被子盖住整个头，一直等到自己脸蛋通红，让汤姆来帮他揭开，他们对这个游戏乐此不疲，哈利会和他溜进霍格沃茨的秘密通道，汤姆了解这里的一砖一瓦。  
“汤姆！”哈利跳起来，冲进汤姆的怀抱里，汤姆稳稳地接住哈利。  
夕阳舍弃它最后的一丝温暖，藏进窗外的森林里。哈利拉着汤姆，宽大的袖子里是两人拉着的手，汤姆穿着隐身衣，远远看着，哈利是一个人走着，但袖子甩得老高。  
“嗨，哈利，你急着去干什么？”是麦格教授。  
哈利有些紧张，手心被轻捏了一下，然后迅速放开了。“教授，我现在去吃晚饭。”  
“平安夜快乐，哈利。”麦格教授消失在楼梯拐角。  
哈利松了一口气。  
圣诞的快乐气息感染了霍格沃茨的每一个角落。十二颗精心布置的圣诞树被规整地摆放在大礼堂里，这是海格辛苦准备的冷杉树，还有金色的装饰散落在周围没有挂上，今天还不是圣诞节。  
今年留校的学生格外少，哈利又来得迟，礼堂已经没有其他人了，汤姆脱下隐身衣。  
“哈利，你会跳舞吗？”  
壁炉的火烧得很旺，哈利吃了一点东西，他不是很饿。  
“嗯，我没学过，我的意思是我不会。”燃烧的火焰映得脸也染上红色，哈利有些局促，他不懂汤姆问这个干什么。  
“等你喝完这杯南瓜汁，我再告诉你。”汤姆总是有很多秘密，哈利很乐意揭开它们，但他并不喜欢甜腻的南瓜汁。

5\. 从朦胧的夜晚到纷争的白昼  
是一个很普通的日子，天气有些不寻常，下雨了，雨滴拍打在窗户上，滴滴答答。哈利看着玻璃，雨水划过，留下一排小水珠，然后水珠汇在一起，又聚成了细细的水流，流进看不见的砖墙上。  
“你在看什么？”汤姆从背后抱住他，哈利很喜欢这种温暖的怀抱。  
“雨落到地上，流到海里，又回到天上，”哈利的手摸上玻璃，手心微凉，汤姆等着他的下文。  
“我就像它一样，它没有家，我也没有。”雨带来的东西不只是湿冷的空气，还有藏起来的人心，哈利自己都觉得这番话来得莫名其妙。  
汤姆沉默了片刻，松开了他，哈利背后的温暖骤然消失。  
哈利原本是有些期待汤姆的回答，他知道自己在对他有所期待，但他不敢明确地表示出来。他们的关系就像雨落在水洼里产生的气泡，虚无缥缈，哈利不知道这能持续多久，也许下一秒就破灭。  
“哈利。”叹息式地叫着他的名字，哈利知道汤姆就在他背后，他不想转过身看，这样的场景让哈利想到戏剧里主角们的分别，同样是这样悲伤的语气，在一个同样的雨天。  
“我喜欢你，哈利。”  
雨声不大，哈利却让这声音在他脑中膨大数倍，一股酸胀的甜蜜涌上来，他不知道应该作何感受。  
“我喜欢哈利。”汤姆抱着哈利，比刚才更紧，“我在的地方就有哈利的家。”  
泪水打在汤姆的手背上，没有声音，像雨滴溅在地上打出水花，哈利小声地呜咽着，混在雨声里，汤姆只是抱着他。  
等到一阵风忽地把窗户吹得作响，哈利才从他的世界里走出来，像探出洞口好奇张望的小动物，他感觉到有些不好意思，“我也喜欢汤姆。”  
现在哈利和汤姆正式成为情侣了，即使无人知晓。

6\. 存在无限的生命  
“跟着我，哈利。”汤姆一脸神秘，牵着哈利在一截什么都没有的墙面前走了三次，的确是三次，哈利在心里默数。  
一扇光滑的门就这样出现，如果不知汤姆的示意，哈利甚至没发现它的存在。  
“这里是什么地方？”  
“有求必应屋，集中注意力，哈利，在这里走……”  
“走三次！”  
汤姆笑着揉乱哈利的碎发，虽然那已经很乱了，“是的，三次，因为格兰芬多优越的观察力，加五分。”  
虽然知道这是开玩笑，但哈利也骄傲地扬起下巴。  
哈利没到四年级，他还不能参加舞会，他向往珀西口中舞动的裙摆，欢快的步伐和热闹的气氛，但是因为自己小小的私心，哈利拒绝了学姐的邀约，他从没告诉过汤姆这个。  
哈利想过，什么是他的理想王国，也许是白银做的墙壁，黄金做的屋顶，一座辉煌的宫殿，在人们发现它时，便会消隐在空气中。  
这绝不是自己最初的构想，一切都很普通，熊熊燃烧的壁炉、柔软的沙发和一棵巨大的圣诞树，闪耀的金色星星直抵屋顶。当现实变成意外的惊喜的时候，哈利发出喜悦的感叹声，短促的尖叫，这是从内心深处涌出来的渴望得到满足，连自己都没有发现的渴望，但汤姆发现了。  
在十二月的寒夜里，屋外下着雪，屋内是干燥温暖的空气，他们手牵着手，头贴着头，一起窝在沙发，他们一起倒数。  
“圣诞节快乐！”汤姆很久没有这样的大笑。  
“圣诞节快乐！”哈利开心地大吼  
像两个没长大的孩童，互相叫嚣着自己的音量，然后又笑作一团，那是哈利最最最最最最快乐的一天。

7\. 我隐约从一个天空的角落  
汤姆从来没有告诉过哈利他的过去，哈利也从来没有问过，但这不代表他不想知道。汤姆好像对这方面很敏感，就像哈利有一次不小心摸到了费尔奇的猫夫人的尾巴，他发誓只是小小地，轻轻地碰了一下，那只猫立即耸起背怒视哈利。  
哈利其实暗示过一次，而他后悔极了。  
七月中旬，可以说是很炎热的日子，他刚打完练习完魁地奇，额头的汗连平时乱翘的鬓发都变得服服帖帖。汤姆很不喜欢魁地奇，他所谓的“一群傻瓜看着另一群傻瓜骑着扫把进行的不知所云的抢球运动”，虽然哈利偷偷怀疑过，汤姆讨厌魁地奇的原因是因为他匮乏的运动细胞，但是他只在心里叨咕。  
“我们格兰芬多的小男孩，充满着热情与活力……”汤姆又开始了，自从哈利三天前收到一封来自不知名人士的情书，这是哈利听到汤姆改编的第十七种样式了。  
“汤—姆—”哈利拉长了音调，他拱着头把汗水蹭在汤姆胸前的衣服上。  
“哈利，哈利！”汤姆用手推开面前的黑色头颅，随即和那双明亮的绿眼睛对视，“好吧，好吧，我们得认真说说你的个人卫生问题。”  
他们在走廊上你一句我一句地争论，“哈利？是你吗？”，他们忘记这是在走廊里，随时都有可能有人路过并发现汤姆的地方，哈利拽着汤姆的衣角，随手打开了一扇门。  
“奇怪，我刚刚明明听到……”  
“这是哪？”又是一个幽暗的密室，哈利决定他毕业之后就出版一本《霍格沃茨那些不得不说的密室》，这太适合他了。  
“毫无疑问，哈利，你把我们带到一个不知名的地方，我们可能死在这。”  
哈利转身翻了一个白眼，刚认识的汤姆从来不会这么絮絮叨叨，他想念以前了。  
“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi，这什么意思？”镜面布满了迷雾，哈利站在镜子前，镜面变得清晰起来，一对夫妇站在他身后，微笑着扶摸他的头，“这是我的父母，汤姆！”  
汤姆上前一步，镜子又变了，哈利看到汤姆正牵着他的手，“我明明没这样想过。”他小声反驳自己。  
“什么？”汤姆低下头想要听清哈利说的什么。  
“没什么，汤姆，你看到了什么？你的父母呢？”  
“什么都没有，我的母亲是一个痴呆的傻子，父亲是一个怯弱的刽子手，他们很早就死了，早该死了。”汤姆很平静，至少表面看来，哈利不适应这样的气氛，他试图找点其他的话题，他失败了，哈利现在尴尬又好奇，但他不想打开潘多拉盒。  
沉默的气氛在他们之间保持了三天，即使之后被汤姆当作过期的面包一样略过，哈利还是感到后悔，不过，汤姆总有一天会告诉他的。

8\. 寻找星星闪着的光  
哈利和汤姆的第一次相遇是禁林里，在对神奇动物学了解之后，哈利有些后怕，一个一年级的新生，那时的自己还真是无知者无畏。  
所以当汤姆要求他去禁林探险时，他郑重地拒绝了，绝对不是因为汤姆前一天拒绝帮他辅导魔药学的原因。  
“汤姆。”  
魔杖尖的荧光闪烁一直照着前方，显然对哈利来说这光有些微弱，被照着的树干影影绰绰，像夺人心魄的鬼魂。夏日的密林很是繁盛，叶片层层叠叠透不进一点月光，况且今天天气也不明朗。  
“汤姆，我觉得你真的很幼稚。除了魔药论文你还有什么可以威胁我的，你每次都用这个理由……”哈利絮絮叨叨地跟在后面，说话声在静谧的夜晚显得很突兀。  
“嘘——”汤姆的目光钉在一处，哈利随着望过去。  
什么都没有，矮小的灌木丛往后投下一片阴影，哈利发誓，他正以上斯内普的魔药课的高度集中力去观察那片灌木丛了，甚至连一片叶子都没有动。  
“汤姆，那没东西。”道出自己心中的猜测，为了那片灌木后面神秘不可见的事物，哈利压低了声音，凑到汤姆的耳边。  
“是吗？”汤姆也跟着压低声音，“那是因为我骗你的。”  
哈利的吼叫惊扰了树杈的鸟巢，“汤姆！”，翅膀扑扇的声音让哈利意识到自己再一次，准确来说是无数次被汤姆耍了之后，他决定闭上自己的嘴，这太丢人了。  
“哈利？”汤姆还在用小小的气音讲话，哈利涨红了脸，他第十二次后悔自己答应汤姆来禁林了。  
“看到了吗，我第一次见你的地方。”  
“哦，是因为某个人天天在耳边念叨，‘哈利’，‘哈利’。”  
“好吧，波特先生，是我哭着求您大发慈悲地来见我，这是我无上的荣光，为了感谢波特先生的恩赐，也许——”  
“啪嗒啪嗒。”水滴落在树叶上的声音，这雨下得急，哈利和汤姆完全没有准备，他们只好在刚才经过的树洞里避雨。  
“看来我们今晚要在这睡觉了。”雨带来的不仅是湿润的水滴还携着凉意。

9\. 我亲吻你的脸   
前方是一片浓雾，哈利用手轻轻将它拨开，人声嘈杂，男男女女老老少少从他身边略去，他们的脸都藏在黑暗中，整幅画面都是阴沉的调子，哈利没有办法控制自己。  
他飘起来了，飘在风中，像一只断线的风筝，哈利飞得很高，他看到了妖精们的古灵阁，他看到了摩金夫人的长袍店，所有东西都在变小，每个人变得像蚂蚁一样小，他们匆匆忙忙地在自己的路线上行进，然后哈利看到了一条长长的轨道，那是通往霍格沃茨的火车。  
他在慢慢降下来，遇到了一堵厚重的墙壁，用砖石堆砌，哈利闭上了双眼，他以为自己会撞上，但他就像幽灵一般，轻易地穿了过去。  
那是一个少年，浅褐色头顶对着他，迷雾在消散，哈利看到了很多东西，那个少年是自己，他的魔杖对着另一个人影，墨一样的头发和同样苍白的皮肤，那是汤姆。  
那是哈利，又不是他，哈利听到一声尖锐的惨叫，他醒了。  
原来只是一个梦，哈利一身冷汗，窗外漆黑一片，是个多云的夜晚。他满眼迷茫，他想立刻见到汤姆。  
幽静的夜晚，哈利在无人的走廊行走，穿着睡衣，拐角费尔奇的昏黄的灯影都没有。他不知道该去哪，每次这样的夜晚，都是汤姆主动出现，他甚至不知道哪个方向，笔直的楼梯在不断变换，哈利就这样漫无目的地走，他知道这里。  
有求必应屋。  
我希望能马上见到汤姆，哈利在墙壁前来回走了三次，然后小心地打开门，一条长长的甬道，底部还有些水洼，看不清颜色，周围还零落着青苔，四周的墙壁摸上去都比外面更湿滑，哈利不喜欢这样的环境，他猜这里通往一个密室。  
烛光摇曳，汤姆坐在旁边，捧着一本书，低垂的额发让哈利看不清他的神色。  
“汤姆？”  
“嗯？”  
“我睡不着。”  
汤姆突然站起来，哈利被抵在他和墙壁之间，“我知道了。”  
哈利的心悬吊起来，他不知道汤姆下一句要说什么，但这是他要面对的事实，也许是丑恶的真相，哈利觉得自己鼓起了勇气。  
“这就是你长不高的原因。”  
自己一定是做梦做傻了才不好好睡觉，哈利气鼓鼓地回宿舍。  
然后，刚出密室，哈利转身，“喵！”，费尔奇的猫端坐在那里。  
哈利那一周都在洗特里劳尼教授的茶杯，他决定开始讨厌占卜学。

10\. 大声向你宣告  
OWLs考试还有两个多月，哈利最近有些紧张，他和汤姆最近谈过，他想当一名傲罗，但这并不简单，他天生和魔药学不合，汤姆为此狠狠地嘲笑过他。  
“汤姆，求求你了。”哈利以前也要求过汤姆帮他复习，那是一次失败的教训，都怪二年级的自己太不懂事，汤姆戴着兜帽和他见面了一周，哈利也不明白自己的钳锅还有脱发的功效，直到现在汤姆都死活不教哈利的魔药学了。  
汤姆对哈利的举动不胜其烦，自己忍不住不见他，一见到哈利又开始那副可怜巴巴地盯着自己，还软软地拉着自己的手撒娇，这是对汤姆的考验。  
“不行不行，只有魔药学不行。”  
“汤姆，汤姆。”哈利换着边地摇拽他的手，“我保证听你的，你叫哈利波特朝东，他绝对不朝西。”哈利甚至还害羞地在汤姆脸上留下一个吻，而这显然奏效了。  
“好吧，好吧，既然波特先生要求了，那我们可怜的马沃罗当然只有答应。”  
……  
“哈利，不是切成片，是三分之一英尺的条状。”汤姆一眼就能从哈利东拼西凑的长篇大论中找出各种错误，厚厚的书在桌子上堆成小山，哈利有些后悔来图书馆了，他甚至希望平斯夫人的听力能够突破无声咒来把他赶出去。  
“汤姆，这也太多了。”羊皮纸上全是汤姆圈起来的修修改改的痕迹。  
“哈利，要不是我天天看着你，我会以为你从来没上过魔药课。”  
汤姆每晚都把自己约出去，魔药课恰好又在早上，不知道要怪谁，哈利在心里默默地想，但现在哈利还是得哀求汤姆能够大发慈悲。  
下午的阳光很是炽烈，照过哈利埋着的头顶，金色的发丝四处乱翘，汤姆一下一下地慢慢抚摸，哈利对着满篇不认识的书本，打了一个哈欠，汤姆的手突然加重了力道，“不准睡，你现在睡了晚上就别想睡。”  
“我还没成年呢。”哈利小声地说道，也清楚地传到汤姆的耳朵里。  
“我说的是晚上复习。”汤姆面无表情地答复，“小巨怪的脑子里怎么才能多装一点魔药学。”  
哈利假装认真地捧起书，然后把自己红透的脸埋了进去。

11\. 我对你  
这应该是哈利在霍格沃茨的最后一夜了，对于很多巫师来说，这其中也包括哈利，霍格沃茨不仅仅只是一所学校，它也是一个家。  
哈利决定在床上完整地度过整个晚上，他为数不多睡觉的夜晚时光，但汤姆好像不想让他如愿。  
“你是认真的吗？汤姆。”哈利叹了一口气，汤姆此刻站在他的床边，隔壁是他呼呼大睡的室友。  
汤姆点了点头。  
“你知道，我现在的身高该怪谁吗，该怪你，我睡过一个完整的夜晚吗？没有。”哈利在走廊上高谈论阔，汤姆给他放了一个无声咒，至少别人听不见了。  
“哈利。”汤姆停下来。  
“嗯？”  
“事实上，你的身高，不管是否有充足的睡眠，我觉得它也只有这样了。”汤姆的神情认真得像在面对异常严肃而重大的考试。  
“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔！”  
不远处传来一声刺耳的猫叫，哈利不想在最后一个夜晚被逮到，所以他现在和汤姆紧紧地贴在一根墙柱后面，非常近的距离，哈利的鼻尖呼吸轻柔围绕着汤姆的脖颈，爱人的手搭在背上，一切都停止了，唯有时间在静静流淌。  
他们接吻了，那么自然而亲切的一个吻，所有情侣都会做的一件事，不过是在霍格沃茨的最后一个夜晚，在这里的走廊，他们唇齿相依。  
时间来来去去，哈利不是霍格沃茨的第一届学生，当然也不是最后一届，他收拾好自己的行囊，他即将走去远方，他是离家的游子，在清晨做一个告别。  
霍格沃茨沐浴在阳光里，砖墙砌筑的城堡轮廓闪着金色的微光，哈利站在它面前，旁边是汤姆，哈利的上下唇分离，那是“再见”的口型。  
哈利毕业了。

12\. 是种隐藏于世界之外的爱  
一切都变得合乎常理，甚至是汤姆对世人的存在，哈利总觉得这是一场梦，一场在冬日暖阳里的梦，温柔而眷恋。他们住在戈德里克山谷，门口插着一束花，花瓣永远柔软并且绽放。  
“哈利。”  
这是哈利当傲罗的第二年，也是他毕业的第二年，不复初入的笨手笨脚，哈利解决了一桩不大不小的偷盗事件，他回家回得很晚，周围只有几盏亮着的门灯。  
哈利轻手轻脚地，他知道汤姆不喜欢他这份工作，虽然他什么都没说，但他能从汤姆看着他出门时撇下的嘴角和微皱的眉头中看出来。  
“哈利。”他很熟悉这样的语气，他们第一次见面时，那个夜晚，汤姆也是用这样的语气叫他的，那种无可奈何的叹息般的语气。  
“汤姆，我下次一定早点回来。”哈利求饶似的看着他，那双永远澄亮的绿眸总是让汤姆没有办法。  
“我等了你很久了。”  
哈利突然轻声笑起来，“你看，在霍格沃茨，每次都是我等着你，现在换过来了。”  
汤姆回了哈利一个印在额头上的吻，他已经等了太久，久得过完了一生，他不介意多出来的这点时光。


End file.
